


What you desire most

by VallasTheneras



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dalish Elves, Desire, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Lavellan/Solas Fluff, POV Solas, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexy Solas, Solas Smut, The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VallasTheneras/pseuds/VallasTheneras
Summary: Solas had brought her with him into the fade to talk, but neither of them could keep their desire for eachother restrained anymore.





	1. First kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, so this is the first fanfic that I have writen in YEARS, so please bare with me!

“One more attempts to seal the rifts”

Solas raised his hand before him.

“I tried and failed, no ordinary magic could affect them.I watched the rifts expand and grow, resigned myself to flee.”

He took his hand down and glanced towards Eliana.

“And then…” Solas thought of the day they first met, how the fear had flicked in her eyes as he took her hand and held it up against the green, glowing rift.

“It seems you hold the key to our salvation, you had sealed it with a gesture!”

Solas walked closer to her, looking her in the eyes. Eyes that for a moment flashed with both fear and determination. Oh..Ma dal da’ssan he thought. You are a brave one. He wanted to go up to her and remove that strain of hair that was laying in front of those big iceblue eyes. But he restrained himself.

No, he wouldn’t touch her, but he felt his har pound a bit harder and his hands almost ached to touch her.

“And right there, I felt the whole word _change_.” He said with hope in his voice.

Her eyes softened and a small blush spread across her face as she walked over to him.

“You felt the whole world change?” Solas heard her say softly. He almost regretted saying that, what a fool he was.

“A figure of speach” he said as he smiled at her, trying to jokingly sweep it under the rug even though he felt his heart pound harder and harder against his chest.

“I am aware of the metafor, I am more interested in _felt_ ”

Oh no, she saw right through him. He looked into her eyes, the colour was so pretty, like a sea he could get lost in. How could this young Dalish girl intrigue him so much...?

“You change _everything_.” Solas had said it without thinking.

“Sweet talker” Eliana said while she took that last step before she was right in front of him with a look he couldn't read, so he took one step back and started to turn away from her, but he didn’t get very far before he felt her hand grab his jaw forcing him to face her way. Then he feel her soft lips pressing against his. It was a quick kiss since she pulled herself away relatively quick, and Solas saw in her eyes that she thought that she had been rejected since he was to surprised to kiss her back, and was planning to flee.

_Oh no you won’t get way that easily da’mi…_

Solas thought and grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him, he but his other hand on her hip and almost forcefully pressed his lips against hers. He could feel her surprise but it was very short, it took only a second until she had put one hand on her neck and the other on his back and pressing him onto her. Her lips were so soft… Solas playfully licked her lips with the tip of his tongue and he could almost immediately feel her lips open and her tongue starting to play with his. His whole body tingled with excitement and he pulled her closer to him pressing her pelvis against his own which caused her to let out a small moan. It was like lightning went through his body. Solas hand quickly went up to her hair. He wanted to grab it and pull her head back so he could kiss her ivory skin.... He kissed her with much more force now, his tongue was now inside her mouth and his right hand started to wander down her hips. It was like a hunger he hadn’t felt in years was coming up to the surface. He wanted to touch every inch of her, he wanted to kiss her all over her wanted to touch her more, and more and more, and…

 _No_.

Solas pulled away from Eliana. She looked up at him, disappointment flickering in her eyes, he could see that she wanted more. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was heavy, he suspected he was the same since hw wanted nothing more than to feel her lips on his again.

“We shouldn’t, It isn’t right, not even here.”

He walked backwards to put some space between them, just to be safe.

“What do you mean? Not even here?”

Eliana looked at him, her desire had almost been replaced by her confusion. _Oh you are to sweet ma Vehn’an_

“Where do you think we where?” He let out a small chuckle. Solas saw Elianas eyes looking up at him with surprise as she realised where they were.

“This is’nt real…” She looked around her as if she looked to share her surprise. Solas once again chuckled and smiled at her

“Well that’s a matter of debate, bether discussed after you…

Solas looked her straight in the eyes with a playful look on his face.

 

“.. _ **wake up**_ ”


	2. Meeting in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliana hadn't come down to see him after their meeting in the fade, but a late night visit explaned it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to get comfortable with my writing now and I can't wait to continue writing this story! :D (and I'm sorry if it's a bit long..!) 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all like it!<3

Solas opened his eyes, his heart was still beating fast.

 

_ Oh what have I done… _

 

Solas mind thought through all of the possible outcomes of this, but he didn’t really think any of them was any good. She had so much to do, she was the _inquisitor_ after all, so she didn’t have time to fool around, and neither did he, and they were just _too_ _different_. 

He sat in his chair in the round room for quite sometime, waiting for Elliana to show up, but that girl sure took her time. Or maybe she decided that she didn’t want anything to do with him after this? He did after all step over the line here, but the passion and desire that was glowing in her eyes when he had pulled back from her… Solas felt his heart beating faster yet again. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. 

The candles on the table had almost burned out so Solas let out a deep sigh as he realised that she wouldn’t come to see him and then blew them out.

 

The next day he saw her first at dinner. Since she hadn’t shown herself during breakfast he had occupied himself with work so he didn’t have to think of her the  _ whole _ time. This made him miss lunch with the rest of them, but Varric had been kind enough to bring him a plate and of course some gossip about who said and did what during the meal, making even Solas let out a small laugh. Rge hours went by and it was time for dinner so he headed down to the pub where Elianas inner circle always ate. 

When he first saw her she table she sat with the Bull and Sera, all of them laughing at something Sera just said. 

“Ey Solas!” Bull waved at him to come sit with them, which he did. 

“Inquisitor.”

“Solas.”

He was almost afraid to look at her, and she was the same. You could almost feel the tension between them, which he was sure the rest of the people around them noticed.

“Eh.. So Sera, why don’t you continue your story?” Varric said trying to break the tension, which he succeeded with since Sera continued her story. It was something about messing with Cullen, Solas didn’t really listen, and everyone was laughing again. 

While everyone was busy with that Solas looked at her for the first time since he sat down at the table. Her hair was in a braid that ended as a knot on her head so her neck was showing and he saw that she was blushing, but just a little. 

Solas decided he wanted to tease her a bit so he pressed his leg gently at hers and he was happy that she didn’t pull away from him.

“Ma venhnan” he wispered  quiet so that she was the only one to hear which resulted in her dropping her spoon in her soup. 

“Ey what the matter with ya? You all red in da face.” Sera pointed out bluntly. 

“Oh, no I’m fine, I.. I just bit my tongue, that's all!”

“Do you want me to take a look at it?” Solas asked, knowing that he tased her. 

Dorian and Bull exchanged a quick look that they probably thought he wouldn’t notice

“...No thanks, I’m fine” She collected herself, but Solas could still see a faint blush on her cheeks. 

“Bull, can you help me with some things over at the training grounds? I have an idea I want to try out” 

“Of course! All for you Boss.” 

“Good, but we better get moving, I have some stuff to do in the war room later.I am not looking forward to those piles of paper..” She sighed but gave Bull a big smile and stood up. 

“Well, I see you guys later!” She gave Dorian a kiss on the cheek and then walked out together with Bull with Sera trailing along. Solas followed Eliana with his eyes. When they had left he continued eating his food.

“I see what you are doing my dear apostate.” 

He looked up at Dorian who looked back at him with a knowing but also amused look.

“Whatever do you mean?” Solas asked with a straight face.

“I have noticed how you treat her, and how you say things to her when you think no one is looking.” 

Solas stiffened a bit.

“Oh no need to worry Solas, but if you hurt her, then I’ll be really angry.” Dorians voice was light but he could hear that he was serious.

“You don’t have to worry, I have no such intent.. And now you have to excuse me, I have to go talk to the healers.”

“As you were.” 

Solas stood up and walked out. On his way to the garden where the healers usually dwelt he looked over to where Eliana was training with the Bull, but Cullen was there to _ , of course.  _

They laughed and looked like they were having fun, Solas didn’t think to much of is but he could feel a small stitch of jealousy as he turned his head away. 

The rest of the day went on rather smoothly, he helped heal some of the soldiers that hurt himself during training and the rest of the day he spent in the small library under the main hall. The hour was late now so he closed his eyes for just a bit, but pictures of her lips pressing against his, her panting breath and her small moans flashed before his eyes.

 

_ Oh no.. I shouldn’t have done that, now I only want more… My sweet Vhenan, I want to hold you so bad. _

 

 

* * *

 

He had become rather dirty from all the dust while being in the library so he decided to take a bath before he went to bed. He didn’t want to put on his dirty shirt again so he walked back to his room shirtless even though it was cold outside.

He stopped outside his door and saw the faint light of a candle flickering through the small gap of the open door. 

He walked into the room and smiled to himself as he closed the door behind him.

“Hello Inquisitor, what can I help you with in this late our?” 

 

Eliana sat curled up in the big chair in front of his desk with a book in her hand. He could barely see her face in the dark room, but he notices that she was avoiding meeting his eyes, but they lingered on his naked chest and arms just a couple of really long seconds.

 

“You have a lot of books.”

 

“Yes I do ris assan, but my guess is that you’re not here to borrow a book?” He said as he sat down on his bed. “But all of them are not mine, the majority is from the library in the cellar, have you been there?”

She didn’t answer his question but instead laid down the book on the paper filled desk with a smack. 

 

“Was.. was that real? Or did I just dream everything on my own?”  Her eyes now locked with his. 

He chuckled. 

 

_ So that’s why she didn’t come down to me.. She thought she dream it for herself. _

 

“Didn’t I tell you that it was a matter of debate?” 

Even in this faint light he could see how her face became red. 

“So we…” Eliana looked like she didn’t know where she was supposed to go, like a lost puppy. He shook his head.  

“Vhenan.” The word just slipped through his lips as Solas reached out his hand towards her without thinking. Eliana stood up from the chair and walked over to take it. He saw that she wasn’t wearing nothing more than a thin tunic and pants so he could see the form of her nipples under her shirt and he felt the tingle of desire rush through his body. Suddenly her eyes became very determined and she put her fingers right under his lip, almost caressing it. The touch was like lightning through his body.

 

“You said it wasn’t right…” She ran her fingers from his jaw, over his jawbone up to the tip of his ear. 

Solas grabbed her hand, pulling it down a bit and kissed the palm of her hand while he looked her straight in the eyes. 

 

He then pulled her closes to him so she had to put one knee on the bed to not fall down on him.

_ What a shame..  _

He looked her in the eyes with a serious look.

“No it’s not…” 

But he could not resist himself and slipped his hand up the back of her tunic and he felt how she shivered as he touched the naked skin on her back, following her spine with his slender fingers. 

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

The words had just slipped through his mouth.

“Me to..” Eliana said as she slid her finger along his other cheek and then down to his neck making his face turn up against hers. 

_ A habit I suppose…  _

She had bent over so that she was just an inch from his face, just a biiit more and their lips would meet. Now the tip of her nose touched his and it took all of Solas strength to not pull her down on the bed. His body had become hot where her fingers had touched him.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Eliana pulled away from Solas faster than lightning, he could see a bit of panic in her eyes. She was after all in his room with him half naked on his bed after dark.

“Do not worry.” He said as he approached the door. She stood where he left her and she almost looked like a lost child. Solas opened the door to be face to face to Cassandra. 

“Oh Solas you were here, good. I’m sorry to disturb at this hour but-” Cassandra had looked behind Solas to see Eliana and then back to his naked upper body. He could see that the Seeker’s cheeks turned red and she didn’t really know where to look.

“Oh… I am so sorry if I interrupted something, I-”

“You were not interrupting anything, I was just teaching the Inquisitor the basic of healing, and it’s easier to show things like this. You are welcome to join us if you like.” 

Solas wasn’t sure he convinced her but she collected herself. 

“So what was it that you wanted?” 

“Yes, I was wondering if you could help me at the training grounds tomorrow, the one at the old barn a couple of miles from here. There will be new recruits and I’m sure that there will be many hurt. We need to ride at first light.”

“Of course seeker.”

“Well then, I wish you a good night. Inquisitor.”

Cassandra bowed and left the alone. 

He turned around to face her but left the door open. 

“It’s late, you should probably go back to your own room.”  

Her face showed utter disappointment.

“Yeah, maybe that is for the best...”

She walked past him and had just gotten out of the room as he grabbed her wrist.

“I do want this, but... “

She looked him in the eyes,

“I am willing to take this chance..if you are.”

“I..may be. But if I could take some time to think this over. There are... considerations.”

“Take all the time you need.” 

“Ma serannas Vhenan.” 

He kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Dareth shiral”

“And to you.”

Solas let go of her wrist and he watched her disappear around the corner and then closed the door. The room felt empty and bif now that she had left but he didn’t want to think of that. He took of the rest of his clothes and pulled on a sleeping tunic before crawling in under the blanket. He couldn't sleep immediately so he just layed there, looking out of his window, the places that she had touched him was still warm. 

 

_ Is this right?  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be from both Eliana and Solas eyes, and of cource Solas personal quest starts!


	3. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Trespasser spoilers! 
> 
> The days after their talk in Solas room leading up to "Faded for her", and there are some tension between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am sorry for not posting for a while but I wanted to finish the game before writing more since it´s easier to understand certain things! And now I have the most fantastic ideas, I just had to get over this chapter.   
> I hope you like it!

Eliana laid awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The sun outside was just about to rise but someone had already started a fire in the fireplace, or maybe it was magic she wasn’t sure.

She was really cozy under all her blankets and didn’t want go get up, but she new that soon someone would come up the stairs and tell her that someone of her advisors wanted to see her. She still wasn’t used to all this luxury, a big bed, dinner with nobels (well maybe she wouldn’t call that a  _ luxury _ ), fancy clothing and all these servants! She was a dalish elf, she felt so out of place! She just wanted to get out of here for a while, go out in the woods and hunt like she did just a couple of month ago.  With a sigh she tossed the blankets aside and but her feet on the cold floor. She rushed over to her bureau grabbed the clothes that she wanted to wear and then ran back to her bed. The heat hadn't left the bed het so she put her cold clothes and herself under the blankets again. 

“I saw that” she heard the chuckling voice of Josie. 

“Well excuse me, but it's so damn cold!”

Josie just laughed at her. 

“So was it something you wanted?” 

“Yes Inquisitor. We need you to come down to the war room as soon as possible, we got some news that you'll want to hear.” 

Eliana sat up in her bed. 

“Of course Josie. Let me just put my clothes on and I'll be there. I can just send for some breakfast.”

“Already done Inquisitor.” 

“You are a star!” 

“Always at your service.” Josephine made a playful bow and walked down the stair again.

Eliana started to dress her herself and then looked in the mirror. Her hair was standing everywhere and she forced it into a braid. 

 

_ Well it´s something.  _

 

Eliana suddenly remembered the night before and felt a small blush spread across her face. Oh why didn¨t she kiss him! But then again he said he wanted time to think over this. 

 

_ What does he want exactly? And what will I do if he rejects me... ?  _

She shook the feeling of utter disapointment. 

 

_ I will give him time.  _

 

The morning went on really slow. There were a lot of papers that needed signing and decisions to be made, which made her even more tired that she already was. She had started to notice that when she was tired the mark on her hand started to itch, but with pain. 

“My Lady Inquisitor, are you alright?” Eliana met Cullens worried eyes.

“What? No I’m alright. Why do you wonder?”

“Well...you’ve been rubbing your hand a lot today and..”

Cullen put his hand at the back of his neck, almost looking a little embarrassed.

“Well… It has been hurting a bit today, but it’s usually just when I’m tired. That’s all.” 

Josephine but her book down.

“Maybe we should take a break then, It’s almost time for lunch anyway. Maybe you should have Solas look at you hand before we continue?”

Eliana felt the feeling of a thousand butterflies in her stomach which made her smile a little, but the smile slowly faded.

“No, I am sure he has other business to attend to, and besides, isn’t he supposed to help Cassandra today?” 

“Ah that is true, but either way, let’s meet after lunch? See if you can talk to him when he comes back.” 

Eliana walked out of the war room both tired but also a little bit sad. So she started to walk towards the library. Dorian always knew how to cheer her up. 

 

_ But what if he’s here…  _

 

She slowed down. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to see him today, or that he wanted to see her, but he shouldn’t be here so it should be okay.

She reached for the door handle to the round room but it flew open and she stood eye to eye with Solas. 

It felt like time stood still when she met his eyes. She tried to read his face but he was as composed as ever. Oh if she could just run her fingers along those cheekbones.

“Da’len.”

“Hahren, I didn’t know you had returned.”

He let the door go and it closed behind him.

“I am on my way down again, there were some supplies that I needed to get.”

“Oh I see.. Will I see you at dinner?” 

Solas looked at her with just a tint of sadness. 

“Eliana..”

“Oh yeah yeah, time to think. Sorry.” The word came out of her mouth just a bit meaner than she had intended and she saw how his face went from that sad look to blank. She could not read him at all.

“Solas I’m sor-”

“Ah Solas! How good that you were here, can you help the inquisitor?” Josephine walked towards them both.

He turned to look at her.

“Are you hurt da’len?” 

“No, it’s just that the mark is hurting a bit. that’s all. Nothing to worry about.”

She didn’t look him in the eyes as she spoke. Josephine could probably feel the tension between the two of them now. 

“Well… But Solas can you just take a look at it? It's for the best. Inquisitor, I will see you after lunch.” 

Josephine rushed off before Eliana could say anything.

 

_ Yeah could  _ definitely  _ feel the tension. _

 

“Come here, sit.” 

Solas walked over and pointed at the big wooden chair at the fireplace outside the door. 

She didn’t want to argue so she did as she was told. She sat down and immediately Solas kneeled down on one knee before her and grabbed her marked hand. She could feel how her face got just a little bit more red.

He put her hand between his palms and suddenly a blue light blossomed up from them, just like a fire. Solas whispered some words and he almost pressed the magic into her hand and she felt the pain go away.

“Does it hurt?” 

“..no, thank you hahren.” 

“Good” 

He stood up again but his hand didn’t let go of hers. 

“If it starts to hurt again, just come see me.” 

He let go of her hand as he started to walk away but his fingers traced hers for as long as they could when he let go.

Eliana watched his back as he disappeared out from the main hall and sighed. 

_ Make up his mind huh…  _

She felt slightly irritaded, but shedidn’t know why so she just became angry at herself. 

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


Solas had just came back from helping Cassandra with the troops and he felt exhausted in both mind and body. He had just missed dinner but he wasn't hungry so it  didn’t matter. What mattered was her. He had hurt her when he said that he wanted time to think this over, even if she had seemed so okay with it. With heavy steps he walked up to his room and snapped his fingers so the candles started burning. He wanted to take a bath so he took out some clean clothes from his bureau and proceed to walk out of the room and once again snapping his fingers so that the room once again went dark.

 

There were no others at the bathing house right now which he very much appreciated but even so he cleaned himself pretty quick, but on a thin tunic and walked back up to the castle. The sun was starting to set and the courtyard was almost empty now, the only people present were sitting around a campfire and sharing a drink. Suddenly he heard the faint laugh of Eliana across the courtyard and he saw her standing on the terrasse together with Cullen. Both of them were holding a bunch of papers so he guesses that they had been talking about work. Solas saw how Eliana glanced down and their eyes met for just a half second and she pretended that she didn’t see him, but she leaned a bit closer to the commander and laughed at something he said.

 

_ Is she trying to make me jealous? _

 

Maybe it worked a bit because he felt a small stitch of jealousy growing in his stomach. He didn’t like how close they were standing, he didn’t like that  _ he _ made her laugh and he didn’t like how he gently touched her arm when the both of them went inside again. 

 

_ But maybe that is for the best. I will only cause her hurt. _

  
  


He tried to shake the feeling of but the jealousy stayed. Solas walked through the main gate and took a detour through the rotunda to get some of the books on his desk. 

 

“You are hurting”

 

Cola had appeared on one if the divans in the room.

 

“All people are Cole.”

“Yes… but your pain is different.. it’s...so deep. Slumber…. You were scared, confused… But she makes everything okay, she is real. If you feel like this. Just talk to her. She feel the same.”

“Thank you Cole, but things are a bit more difficult than that.”

“But how? If two people want to be together, they should.”

“I will think it over, okay?”

“She really like Lilies, she wants you to give some to her.” Cole said before he vanished into thin air again.

 

Solas sighed but some part of him felt panicked. How much did Cole know? He must start to be cautious around the spirit boy. He grabbed his books and was just about to walk out again when he hear Eliana call out his name.

 

“Solas?” 

He turned around and met her eyes, keeping a composed face. Had she heard them?

“Inquisitor. What can I help you with?” 

He noticed that she hesitated a bit. 

“I..I was just wondering if you could do that thing with my hand again… it’s been feeling really weird the whole afternoon.”

He felt his face soften a bit and he gave her a small smile. 

“Of course” he said and gestured for her to sit down on the armchair at the desk and then rolled up the arms of his tunic. She held her anchored hand up and he once again grabbed it with both of his hands. Solas whispered the spell and he pressed his magic into her hand and he could hear her make a small sigh of relief. 

He looked up and met her icy blue eyes that stared back at him, it felt like them could see into his soul, and then something changed in them, like a switch. Solas let go of her hand and was in the middle of standing up when he felt Elianas hand grabbing his shirt and pulling him down. She made him stop an inch before her face, their noses almost touching. 

He stayed still as a statue and didn’t say anything, he was just looking into her eyes. She had almost a challenging look in her face, then she smiled and pushed him away.

 

“Thank you Solas.” 

 

She stood up and walked out of the rotunda and she didn´t look back at him. And there he was left a bit confused but also a bit amused. It had almost felt like she challenged him. He fought the urge to chase after her, pin her to a wall and kiss her all over.

 

_ No _ .

 

He looked at the books he had went there to get but he had changed his mind, he was suddenly very tired. He was in conflict with himself. One part of him knew that this was nothing he should be doing, it would only hurt them both. Even so, he felt a strong desire for her, and not just her body. He liked her wit, her humor and her desire to know more about the world around her. 

Solas sighed and just went to bed. 

 

The days that came was almost frustrating for him. Eliana had started to tease him when nobody saw and when Cullen was present she were always standing close to him and sometimes he saw them whisper and laugh. Eliana had to go out on a small mission to one of the town that was located nearby but she didn’t take him with her, instead she had asked Dorian and Sera, probably just to annoy him. But what bothered him most was that since she didn’t take him with them they didn’t have a healer. 

And that how the days went by, they of course talked with each other but there were no more intimate moments, and he missed it. 

 

But then everything changed one night. In one of his usual walks in the face he had heard a cry for help from one of his friends. He woke up drenched in sweat that morning.

 

* * *

 

It was still early in the morning and Eliana was just on her way up to the library. As usual she took the route through the rotunda and wasn’t surprised to see Solas sitting in his chair as usual. 

She knew he had started to tease him and tried to make him jealous but nothing had changed between them, but he treated her like a friend, and she appreciated that. 

She saw Solas take a sip from a cup and make the most hideous face.

“What are you drinking? I don’t think that I have ever see you make such a face.” She walked smiling over to to him. 

“It’s tea, I detest the stuff, how can people like this is a mystery. ”

“Then why do you drink it?” She laughed but she could feel that maybe this was no laughing matter.

“It helps calm my nerves, I had trouble sleeping.”

“What? Has something happened?”

He was quiet for quite sometime before putting down the cup and looked her in the eyes. She was almost surprised when she saw pain there. Pain mixed with worrying.

 

“I may need you help.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter will have both smut and fluff to make up for the lack of it in this chapter! And this time it shouldn't be this long before the next chapter (since it´s almost done) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> When I started to write this I was planning on a oneshot but now I think I have decided to continue it with the balcony kiss, Solas quest and maybe even the ball!  
> I am also planning on making a fanart pice to every chapter/oneshot I publish! This one is still in the making! 
> 
> (I have not played tresspasser!!!yet)


End file.
